


This Moment

by Kellygirl



Category: Fast and Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's late night thoughts about life and Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

Dom looked out at the backyard through the kitchen window. It was 4 a.m. and there was no one back there and no trace of the party they’d held two days ago. The street was quiet and he'd missed this, even Mrs. Thompson's flickering bug zapper. It was good to be back home, in the place that still held memories of his mother and father. He wondered if they'd be proud of him and Mia. The things they'd done to stay together and keep their chosen family whole.

Gisele's face floated into his mind along with Vince's and Jesse's. They've lost some and their places couldn’t be filled but the memory of them would live on, stories of them retold again and again.

He shook his head. He'd been filled with less introspection when he was wanted by one of the largest police forces in the world. Now he had a shiny pardon, his house, his garage and his woman back. A shuffle of feet had him turning and smirking at Brian, Jack in his arms, body shifting and resting against his dads' shoulder.

Brian's blue eyes seemed to glow in the low light of the kitchen.

"Man, he will not let me out of his sight. Every time I put him down, he gives me this pissed off look and starts making noise. I thought a quiet walk might calm him down."

Dom laughed. "He missed you. I think he figures if he lets you out of his sight, you might go off and have fun without him."

Brian smiled and shifted Jack onto his other shoulder. Fatherhood was looking good on this crazy white boy who shouldered his way into Dom's life all those years ago.

They'd gone from tentative friends to as close as you can get with another person. He trusted Brian with everything and had never had cause to regret it. He remembered how Brian looked at the diner and after that first race; bright, bold and stubborn.

Dom grew up knowing his strength, body, and the growl of his voice intimidated those around him, making them fawn and agree no matter what he said, trying to get in his favor or hoping he never got angry at them.

Not Brian. Brian has challenged him from day one and while he'd looked like some shallow buster, ready to go home to his middle class life after he gets some excitement by racing for titles, he was anything but that.

Dom's seen those types come and go. Brian stayed. He gave up his life, his job, _twice_ for the Torettos and that sacrifice, that type of loyalty is something Dom can respect. He'd say reward, but Brian has never asked for anything. Advice, yes, but nothing that made Dom feel like he owed him. Even after the prison break out.

Brian had grown from that boy that yelled, "I almost had you!" to the one that looked at him, completely serious and murmured, "Ride or die."

Brian was ready to back any play he put out there with only a look of understanding and worship. No, not worship, faith. His faith in Dom was absolute. That's a scary thing but Brian shouldered it like it was nothing, a California smile on his face and blue eyes assessing everything around him. He looked and continued to look harmless, his willingness to go the wall, hidden under a layer of laid back surfer calm and infectious laughter.

Those same sharp blue eyes studied the darkness with him. Jack was finally still, one small chubby fist clutched in his dad's shirt, making sure Brian can't get away. Dom thought that might be the Toretto showing through.

Brian's voice is quiet. "Think Han will be okay?"

Dom sighed. "Not at first, but he really wanted to go to Tokyo. Maybe that'll help."

Brian smirked at him. "If not, we'll go get him and drag him back."

Dom answered with his own smirk. "Damn, right."

Dom was thinking about bed when Brian spoke again.

"Think Hobbs will be back?"

Dom looked at him from the corner of his eye. "What do you think?"

Brian sighed, but it wasn't a tired sound, it was almost like the sound a car made when you first turn the key, revved up and waiting to take you where ever you wanted to go.

"Yeah, he'll be back."

Dom nodded and they stayed there, looking out at the yard that had welcomed them back and would do so again.

End 


End file.
